


Let it rain down on us

by Solrey



Series: Minsang Agenda [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cliche, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Song Mingi is Whipped, There's A Tag For That, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: When Yeosang runs away from their little fight, all Mingi can do is run after him because it was raining and he didn't want his boyfriend to catch a cold.orMinsang cliche fluff
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Minsang Agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668979
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Let it rain down on us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> A quick, sweet story about Minsang because we just don't have enough of them. AO3 is lacking and I'm here to push the Minsang agenda. Let's see how many stories I can come up with but I will write some, some short some longer and with different topics. Since we all have time now,,,
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)

It was a dumb, unnecessary fight, Mingi knew as much. So did Yeosang. They both where aware they wouldn't have to yell at each other, could have saved tears from falling. Sometimes emotions just have to be let out. Mingi understood, Yeosang was aware. 

In all the years they had spent together, it was common to fight every now and then, to rub against each other in a wrong way. To let out pent up frustration. It was okay, they were okay. 

They both had been stressed lately, work piling up. Yeosang had to work more, a coworker had become chronically ill and he had to somehow help while they tried to share the work, to make it work with on person less. His boyfriend got less sleep, was more stressed when the children asked where his coworker was. Had cover more shifts, think about activities he could do with the children alone more often. Mingi wanted to help and lift the stress of his shoulders but he couldn't, it wasn't his work and he had no idea how to work with children. All he could do was telling Yeosang every night that he was doing good, that he was doing fine. 

Was rewarded when Yeosang curled into his bigger body, snuggled and searched for the warmth - for comfort. Other days he had to help him relieve stress in other ways until Yeosang wasn't capable of thinking for one night, until everything started a new. Sometimes he needed to let the other go and sleep on the couch, or simple turn away because sometimes even the slightest touch was burning them. It was okay. Mingi understood.

He had to work more too. He had a promotion, after working in the company for three years, Mingi had been allowed a higher position within it. Of course they had been overjoyed but with a promotion came more work. He had to look at more, decide more, agree or disagree more. Mingi wasn't a mere worker anymore. 

More than once had Yeosang messaged his back, tried to work on his sore muscles from sitting all day, from tipping, writing and looking at a screen. Sometimes Mingi needed space, Yeosang gave it, sometimes he needed the other close, Yeosang was happy to comply. Yeosang understood him.

But they where okay. They had always been. So when Yeosang throws a, "I don't want to see you," at Mingi's head, he knows the elder doesn't mean it. Not in the bigger aspect. 

The elder didn't want to look at him, see his eyes and be reminded how much he wanted but was afraid to lose. That them overworking meant they could eventually break down, tear each other up because of it. But they were glued to one another, there was no way around it, like the planets orbiting the sun. Mingi was drawn to Yeosang, and Yeosang to Mingi. 

After all these years, their feelings had never changed. 

When the door fell into it's place after Yeosang, Mingi had completely forgotten what they had been fighting about. It wasn't note worthy anyway. A simple petty fight couples had at some point. Instead, he immediately put on his shoes, throwing over a jacket and grabbing Yeosang's because he knew his love wouldn't take on with him when he was angry. When Yeosang was angry at blowing off for something so unimportant that he had to head out to clear his head. 

Mingi walked after him, not fast but not quiet slowly either. Yeosang wasn't far. It all brought back the time many years ago, when he hadn't even dreamed about ever loving someone like Yeosang. When the elder had only been a friend, a person he had met through his best friend Yunho. The person that had made him ultimately question his sexuality. The reason Mingi had lost his mind on more than one occasion. 

For months Mingi had always agreed when people said Yeosang was handsome, beautiful - breathtakingly unique. Until it wasn't okay one day. Until he had noticed how perfectly Yeosang's face was formed, lips swung like a paint stroke on a canvas, eyes so brown, he felt like drowning in them, a laugh so captivating he felt his own heart stutter because of it, the birthmark which the elder covered but was so unique and beautiful - Mingi fell into what Yunho had tilted the gay panic. A severe case of gay panic.

It took him weeks to understand that yes, he was gay, had probably always been. Girls had never interested him, Yeosang however, did. An euphoric feeling, finally understanding what it meant to crush on someone. He had been a shy and blushing mess around the elder but never stopped being close to him. Their occasional hugs continued, the times Mingi searched for Yeosang's hand where still going on, the only thing that changed ultimately was him understanding his feelings. Mingi was ready for heartbreak, how could he have been not. Yeosang was the boyfriend everyone, including him, wanted. 

To his surprise had Yeosang openly been bisexual for a while and Mingi had ignored it, how, he wasn't sure until this day. But when their friends had cornered Mingi and talked to him, he had understood. He might have a chance with the elder prince like boy. So when one day, Mingi had gathered enough courage, he had asked Yeosang on a date. He had fallen even deeper for the other. Yeosang had blushed deeply, more than Mingi had ever seen and it had made him blush too. After a moment for Yeosang and an eternity for Mingi, the elder had somewhat composed himself and agreed. 

When Mingi walked down the hallway to the elevator, he couldn't stop smiling at the memories of their first three dates. A walk through the park. A cinema. An aquarium. Mingi had kissed Yeosang on their third date. They had officially dated after. Much to Mingi's surprise had their friends told them they had known as much, knew they had been pining over the other for months, they just didn't want to get involved in it too much. 

Going down with the elevator, Mingi leaned against the wall. It brought back memories of their up's and down's over the years of their relationship. Homophobic parents - on Mingi's side. Not understanding friends - on Yeosang's side. They had lost friends on their way, had distanced himself from family members that couldn't understand that love was nothing but one thing - love. They didn't choose it, love chose them and they embraced it, treasured it. And they had found other's, more reliable people to lean on if they needed to, who understood and supported them. 

Through thick and thin, they had stayed together. There where times when one thought they might love less but that was okay, understandable even. They didn't need to stand on each other's feet all day, they where still their own individuals and had their own personal bubbles. They arranged themselves, fell into a relationship that was perfect for them. And they always found back to each other, no matter how much they drifted away.

The rain hit Mingi when he stepped outside of the apartment complex, feeling the cold droplets hitting his form but he couldn't seem to care. The night had crept up on them, it was dark outside and the parking lot in front of him was only lit up by the streetlamps around it. He had forgot to bring an umbrella.

There he saw Yeosang, standing in the middle of the rain, eyes closed. Mingi couldn't stop his breath from hitching. The way the streetlamp illuminated Yeosang, the water sparkling on his beautiful toned skin and letting him shine within the darkness. The elder turned around, opening his eyes. 

He was reminded once again why he had fallen for Yeosang because honestly, who couldn't. It wasn't the way how hot it looked that his hair was sticking to his head and neither where his soaked clothes, framing his lean body just a little to well. No, it was the warm flicker in Yeosang's eyes that had him walk over, gulping as soon as he stood in front of his boyfriend, lover and best friend. In front of the man he wanted to spend his life with. Because these eyes told him everything he needed to know. The fight was long forgotten for both of them. What mattered was that they were there for each other, even in difficult times and no one would be able to take that from them.

With a small smile and a little pout did Mingi place Yeosang's jacket over the smaller's shoulders, knowing very well it was just soaked as much as they were. Not that it mattered. 

It was always Yeosang who was the one to show his love in small ways, never really out into the world but Mingi didn't mind, liked the little things his boyfriend did, finding them endearing. Mingi on the other hand had his love all over him, spreading it around like a disease. Showcasing it like it was the best thing in the world. Yeosang was the best thing ever happening to him.

Yeosang had accepted his openly affectionate side, let Mingi hug or kiss him in public, make out with him in the back of a bar, flirt whenever the possibility was given. It was one of thr greatest gifts that Yeosang could cast away his shy self for Mingi and he bathed in the trust the elder had in him.

It was the way, now both of them standing in the rain, how Yeosang tip toed up to him, arms circling his neck, that made Mingi weak. Their lips brushing against each other. Hearts sighting in relieve. Mingi had pulled the elder closer, hands gentle on Yeosang's hips. They where swinging to an invisible tune, rocking back and forth while never breaking apart. Hearts beating in the same rythm. Eyes closed, sharing the small heat their bodies still had. 

Mouths slotted close, it wasn't heated, it wasn't forceful. It was sweet, warm, heartwarming. There was no need to be fast, no need for an open display of desire. Just them standing in the rain together, bodies pressed close, was enough. Yeosang's fingers played with the hair on Mingi's back, he shivered at the feeling of the cold fingertips grazing his skin.

Yeosang giggled into his mouth and Mingi couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. They broke apart, faces just inches from another, cold rain dropping down their faces and making it hard to not blink rapidly. Drops falling down Yeosang's long eyelashes. So beautiful in Mingi's eyes.

"Let's get back inside, before we catch a cold." Yeosang's was drowned by the rain but Mingi understood him, heard him like he always did. 

"We should take a bath," Mingi murmured into Yeosang's lips, leaving a peck on them, "together." 

And they laughed, a laugh just reserved for them. If the other people of the apartment complex looked at them weird out, who cared for it, Mingi and Yeosang did not. Wasted not another thought about them being drenched down to the very core, bodies shivering and water dropping to the ground. 

Because all that mattered where them. Mingi would choose Yeosang, no matter what would change and no matter who might try to break them apart in the future. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
